Untouchable
by nanamiluchia1411
Summary: "Percy era demasiado perfecto, y él era demasiado imperfecto. [...] Era como una quemadura. Una lenta y tortuosa quemadura que cada vez le dolía más. Perceus Jackson era intocable." Songfic basado en 'Untouchable' de Luna Halo, la versión de Taylor Swift. Pairing: Percabeth. Puede que contenga spoilers. Basado en un starter que nunca envié.


_Los personajes utilizados y mencionados no me pertenecen, sino le pertenecen al Tío Rick Riordan. Y la canción es de Luna Halo, pero es la versión de Taylor Swift la que utilicé de inspiración. Ninguna de éstas dos cosas me pertenecen -ya quisiera yo escribir y cantar tan bien ;A; .  
Sí aunque no lo hayas leído estás aquí, pues, ¡que malote/a eres! No me haré responsable si te spoileas solo..  
Sé que te estoy haciendo perder el tiempo leyendo ésta cosa fea en vez de leer el fic, no sé que estás haciendo. Quizás eres masoquista, o quizás te gusto. Si no dejas un review, no lo sabré.  
Es una clase de Songfic extraño..  
¡Venga ya! Si aún sigues leyendo ésto, dejaré de escribir ésto así lees. Te deseo una amena lectura._

* * *

—_Untouchable, burning brighter than the sun, and when you're close, I feel like coming undone.*_— Tarareó el joven con notable melancolía. Aquella canción se asemejaba a su estado de ánimo; deprimente y triste.  
Lo peor del caso era que aquella canción tenía toda la maldita razón. Amaba a Percy, pero no podía estar a su lado, porque brillaba demasiado. Era demasiado perfecto, y él era demasiado imperfecto.  
Además, cada vez que el hijo de Poseidón se le acercaba, podía sentir como sus emociones se mostraban a flor de piel.  
Sus mejillas enrojecían. Sus nervios se ponían de punta. Su paciencia desaparecía y su corazón comenzaba a susurrarle cosas al oído.  
"Díselo, díselo Nico. Dile que quieres estar con él. Que estás hechizado por él. Que quieres sentirle a tu lado. Que quieres que te diga que estén juntos."  
"No puedo decírselo. Él es intocable, brilla más que el sol, no puedo estar con alguien tan perfecto y amable. Incluso si millones de estrellitas en el cielo forman su nombre, no puedo estar con él. Así que cállate corazón."  
"Sabes que lo quieres, Nico. No lo niegues. Estás atrapado en su perfección."  
"Él tiene novia. Es _heterosexual._"  
Y así acababa su discusión con su propia mente.  
—_C'mon, c'mon...You gotta come on, come on, say that we'll be together...**_— Cantó levemente, y lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su pálido rostro.  
Porque lo había sabido desde que le había conocido, había sabido que él era intocable, pero aún así estaba enamorado de él.  
Era como una quemadura. Una lenta y tortuosa quemadura que cada vez le dolía más.  
Era también una herida, una herida 'supuestamente' curada, pero que cada vez que le veía se volvía a abrir, como si los puntos estuvieran mal hechos.  
Se abrazó a sí mismo mientras las gotas ya comenzaban a empapar la camiseta naranja que Percy le había dado porque ya le quedaba pequeña. Aún tenía su aroma.  
—Vamos Perceus Jackson, tienes que _decir que estaremos juntos***_...No es tan difícil, ¿verdad?— Susurró con la voz ronca, y continuó llorando.  
Estaba derramando más lágrimas que las que una vez derramó cuando murió Bianca.  
Perceus era como un distante cielo de diamantes, era algo que, incluso si lo ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas, no podría tener.  
Aún así, en su mente, era como si millones de estrellitas deletreasen su nombre...Como si lo deletreasen...  
Como si aquellas entrellitas le ansiaran.

En verdad _debían_ estar juntos, porque el hijo de Poseidón era su pedacito de cielo, su amarre a la cordura -y, a la vez, su perdición-, su persona **especial**; la razón por la cual quería sobrevivir a la guerra contra Gea.  
"_Pero aún así, Nico, bien sabes que él es intocable. Y es de Annabeth. Lo sabes muy bien."_ Se dijo y, tragándose las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, intentó conciliar el sueño.  
Y, por buena fortuna, ésta vez lo logró.

* * *

**Espacio de Pily-chii~**

**Ésto surgió cuando intentaba hacer un starter que interesara a alguien, pero cuando estaba por escribirlo se me puso en iTunes la versión de Taylor Swift de Untouchable. **

**Y los sentimientos simplemente fluyeron en mí.**

**Lo del corazón/mente(Nico) se me ocurrió mientras lo escribía xDD hasta el punto y aparte lo escribí en lo de 'escribir estado', en Facebook.**

**¿Alguien interesado en rolear? Soy la User de Nico, y me aburro porque mi partner siempre está ocupada Q_Q**

**Si hay alguien interesado/a, busquen en Facebook " .12914", de igual manera lo dejaré en mi descripción.**

**Ahora si, a la traducción:**

***Untouchable, burning brighter than the sun, and when you're close, I feel like coming undone. = Intocable, quemas y brillas más que el sol, y cuando estás cerca, siento que me deshago.**

****C'mon, c'mon...You gotta come on, come on, say that we'll be together... = Vamos, vamos...Tú tienes que venir, vamos, dí que estaremos juntos.**

*****Decir que estaremos juntos. = Parafraseo en español de la parte de la canción que tienen los dos asteriscos. **

_Si te ha gustado, deja un review, ya que así sabré si escribo/roleo como Nico fatal, o si lo hago bien. Con un 'es muy lindo', 'scribes bien', o un 'me gusto' me conformo. _

_Si lo haces, Nico hará un striptease, y juro que escribiré sobre ello si consigo 5 rewievs en..¿una semana y media?_

_Lo juro._

_Gracias por leer :3_


End file.
